Point Taken
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Tony decides to show her just how ridiculous her transformation really is…


**Point Taken**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Note: Tony decides to show her just how ridiculous her transformation really is…**

**Note: This is based on an image I found on Pinterest that had me laughing my ass off! Haha, want to see the image? PM me!**

…

* * *

...

"Tony," Serenity growled as she descended the final steps that would lead her to Stark's lab. "You had better have a damn good reason for calling me all the way out here!" The door to the lab was already open for her, and she strode through as if she owned the place. It was no surprise to her to find the billionaire bent over a work desk, tinkering with a piece of his newest suit. How Pepper put up with him was beyond her.

Tony looked up and grinned when he realized she had finally arrived. Moving the safety goggles from his head, he strode around the work bench with open arms. Ignoring how Serenity sent him a death glare, he took her in his arms and squeezed her tightly so as to annoy her further; it worked like a charm.

"Hands to yourself, Stark," Serenity ordered while sending a jolt of electricity through his system. It was only strong enough to make his hair stand on its ends. As much as he annoyed the hell out of her, she'd never do anything to seriously hurt him or the thing keeping him alive.

"What kept you?" Tony questioned in idle conversation while returning to his station to finish with the last piece to his newest suit. "I was expecting you to appear immediately after I paged you."

"I have a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony," Serenity sighed with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side. "I never would have guessed."

"You are such an ass," Serenity sighed as she raised a hand to massage her temple. One of her infamous Stark migraines had started up again.

"Yes he is," Pepper spoke as she arrived and stopped to stand next to Serenity. "It's good to see you again, Serenity."

"Pepper," Serenity spared her a smile. "Please tell me you know what this is about?"

"No clue," Pepper turned her attention to Tony, giving him an expecting stare. Seeing as he was officially outnumbered in the estrogen vs testosterone war, he cleared his throat and moved to the platform in the center of his "office."

"I've been feeling rather uninspired lately," Tony clasped his hands together and hung his head momentarily. "That is," He raised his head and a grin as big as his face appeared. "I started thinking of what everyone else had to offer. Maybe I could take a page from their book, so to say." He began pacing back and forth, as he motioned to his suits and then to the computerized visuals provided by J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Get to the point, Stark!" Cosmos felt her eye twitching and her hand itched to wrap around Stark's throat. He may be handsome (not that she'd ever admit that to him), but he could do with a personality make over.

"THAT is when I was inspired on how to better the transition from man to Iron Man," Tony threw his hand towards J.A.R.V.I.S.' main panel. "Drum roll, please!"

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S responded with a computerized sigh. Pepper and Serenity shared an unsure glance before giving Tony their undivided attention.

"Ready?" Tony stood straight, shoulder's back, legs slightly apart, and gave a wink.

"On your mark, Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S confirmed in a tone that sounded anything but pleased.

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?" Serenity whispered to Pepper just as Tony closed his eyes and thrust one hand into the air. The platform beneath him began to rise and spin him around and Tony's fingernails began to glow as the chips he inserted into them activated. Bringing his hands down to his sides, he opened his eyes as the chest plate flew from its confines to attach to him. From the main plate extended more armor to encompass his entire torso.

"Oh my God…" Serenity groaned as she realized he was mocking her original transformation process. She was both horrified and angry as she watched Tony's hands and feet become encompassed in armor before he lunged forward and threw his head back. His faceplate completed the process and he ended it with one hand on his hip, and the other forming a peace sign over his brow. As if to add salt to the wound, the lights had dimmed during mid-transformation, and from behind, different lights had been set up to form a triangle that lit behind Tony, mimicking the arc reactor in his chest.

"Pepper…"

"Yes, Serenity?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Serenity growled as her body began to glow and her transformation into Cosmos took form.

"I'll help bury the body," Pepper moved to the control panel and began typing in a code to temporarily disable J.A.R.V.I.S from aiding Tony's escape but kept the video feed going. She wanted a copy of Tony's beat down complements of Cosmos.

…

* * *

...

**I'm procrastinating again and trying to get my mind off of a fight I had with my Grandmother. Enjoy.**

**RxR**


End file.
